


Morning Escape

by grandsequel (Yunho)



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunho/pseuds/grandsequel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myungsoo has a plan to escape with Woohyun. Woohyun is skeptical. Based off of Infinite's Before the Dawn music video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing herein.

Myungsoo was always smoking. The smell of tobacco was imprinted into his lips and his fingers and standing even a few feet away was like sniffing an ashtray.  
  
“God you’re disgusting. Why the hell do you smoke that stuff?” Woohyun kicked at the wall absently before falling to his knees. Dirt plumed out around him before settling again. Myungsoo ignored him, flicking his burnt out cigarette at the window and watching it disappear through the bars.  
  
“I have a plan,” he said.  
  
“You always have a plan,” Woohyun scoffed.  
  
“Hear me out, would’ya? I got it this time.” He always insisted  _this time_  was the time they’d actually make it out. His voice was scratchy, breathing heavy. In a way his labored breathing was further testament to the futility of their situation.  
  
“Don’t you ever give it a rest? We’re stuck here.” Woohyun let his head roll to the side, closing his eyes and picturing a sunlit sky that wasn’t seen through a translucent grimy window. He could almost imagine the warmth of the sun on his neck until he felt a hand grab his shoulder and realized it was just Myungsoo breathing over him again.  
  
“You’ll like this one,” Myungsoo said. “You ready?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Just follow behind me,” Myungsoo ordered. His hand tightened around Woohyun’s shoulder and hauled him him. For someone so skinny it amazed Woohyun how strong Myungsoo was beneath the ratty clothes. If— _when_ —they got out, the first thing he was going to do was drag his cellmate with him to a bathhouse and scrub them clean.  
  
“If my plan works, we should be outta here before night.”  
  
“ _If_?”  
  
Myungsoo paused in the midst of shoving cigarettes in his pocket, shooting Woohyun a pointed look. “Yeah. _If_.”  
  
Normally Woohyun would need something more concrete than just  _if_ , but he’d been pushed past the point of trivial reassurances by then. He was going to escape, he’d make sure of it—even if it meant leaving his body behind, his spirit free.  
  


**fine**


End file.
